Harry Gets To Know Ginny
by blowstoyourmind
Summary: [on hiatus]While helping Ginny with her Charms homework Harry falls in love with her even more. Will Ginny feel the same way? R&R. Follow up story coming soon!
1. Charms Homework

Rather short chapter to start with. Hope you like it.

* * *

It was a rather calm November day. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the commonroom talking to other members of Gryffindor. Ron was talking to Seamus, Hermione was talking to Lavender, and Harry was helping Ginny with her Charms homework. "It's quite simple Ginny." said Harry. "You just have to practice doing the same thing over and over. Here, let me show you." Harry pulled out his wand. "Accio pillow." A pillow came floating over to the two and landed softly on Ginny's lap. "Now you try."

"Ok." Ginny said. "Accio book." A book came flying over and dropped suddenly on Ginny's lap. "Ow."

"That hurt even with a pillow on your lap?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Harry. It broke some bones." Ginny joked. "Maybe we should go somewhere else to do this."

"Good idea Gin." said Harry. "How about the library?"

"Good idea Harry." said Ginny. She got up and then slightly kissed Harry on the cheek.

"_What was that about?_" Harry thought. He thought of kissing her but he just couldn't. "Well lets get going."

Ginny took Harry's hand in hers and didn't let Harry let go of her hand until they reached the table in which they would sit at. "Now back to charms." said Ginny.

"Uh Ginny." said Harry.

"Yes Harry?"

"Why did you kiss me back there? I mean, I thought you were over me."

"Just cause you're helping me with my homework."

"Oh. Well you've never done that before."

"I know. I just wanted to see what it was like. Hope you didn't mind."

"No problem Ginny. Its fine with me." Harry looked at Ginny and lost contact with the world around him. He only wished that Ginny liked him like he liked her. But it could never be. As long as Voldemort was out there no one could be with him. Voldemort would kill the ones he loved.

"Harry?" Ginny said. "Uh Harry. It's time to go. The library is closing."

"Huh?" said Harry. "Ok then."

"Lets get going then." said Ginny. She took his hand once again and they set back to the commonroom. They had taken the long way and had Peeves attack them twice. Once by dropping a vase on Harry's head and a statue on Ginny's. When they arrived they found the room the deserted. They both sat down on a couch near the fireplace. "Well that was nice."

"Except where Peeves tried to kill us both." added Harry.

"Right." said Ginny. "Maybe we should do something else now. I mean the entire commonroom is empty."


	2. Ginny's Confession

**A/N:**Hey all. This is the last chapter. Ginnyconfessess and Harry and her relationship gets to a start. Hope you all like it. R&R!

And now to say something to katelyn. Listen, I've seen that stuff all over Harry Potterfanfics. I am not ripping off Spider-Man

* * *

Harry and Ginny had just recently returned from the library. They noticed that no one was in the commonroom and that the fire was roaring a bright warm fire. They sat down in one of the overstuffed couches and started to talk. After half an hour a certain subject came up. "Harry?" Ginny said.

"Yeah Ginny?" he replied.

"I've been thinking about something." she replied.

"Shoot." Harry said.

"What would you do if you were dueling you know who for the life of the one you loved?" She felt a pit open up in her stomach. She realized it. She was in love with Harry Potter. No, it wasn't those little school girl crushes. It was real love. She thought he wouldn't feel the same way, but she was wrong. He loved her as much as she loved him.

"I wouldn't let Voldemort" Ginny flinched at the name. "beat me. I would do everything for that person that I loved. If it meant I would have to sacrifice myself, I would do it. Only if I loved them enough."

"Oh." Ginny replied. "That's a rather nice thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry joked.

"Er, um, nothing." she lied.

"Ok." said Harry. "Just a random thing to say."

"Uh yeah." said Ginny. "You could say that."

"Ok then." said Harry.

Ginny felt like she was about to do something stupid that she couldn't prevent. She often felt like this whenever Harry was around her. She moved over closer to Harry without her even knowing it. She felt like she was under the Imperio Curse. She kept inching towards him. Soon she grabbed Harry and started to kiss him.

"Hey! Ginny sto-" Harry stopped complaining and started to kiss her too. The two kissed for a few minutes. Finally they both gave up. "Ginny, don't you know what Ron would be saying if he knew I was doing this? He would be saying-"

"He would be saying that you're a good friend and wouldn't hurt me or treat me in any bad way." said Ginny.

"What!" exclaimed Harry. "I thought that Ron would be absolutely furious if he found out I was kissing or kissed you!"

"Nope." said Ginny. "He actually likes the fact that you're in love with me."

"How does he know that's true?" asked Harry.

"Come off it Harry." said Ginny. "It's really obvious that you liked me. The only reason why I was dating those other guys was to get you to notice me. It showed right away that you loved me."

"Fine." said Harry. "You're right. I am in love with you." A voice rang out from the back of Harry's head and said, "_She's using you. You can't trust her. What about when she helped Voldemort._" "That was because she was being controlled by him." He said to the voice. "_Thats what you think. But you're wrong. She is nothing but trouble._" "Don't you ever say that about her. You don't know her like I do."

"Harry?" asked Ginny sounding worried. "Are you ok? You look a bit pale."

It was true. He was as pale as a ghost. "I'm, uh fine Ginny." he lied.

"Ok Harry." she said. Her voice sounded a little less worried and more calm. "If you say so."

"Yeah, I say so." joked Harry.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked. "I though you looked a little freaked."

"Me? No." said Harry. "Ginny, I have to ask you something."

"Yes Harry?" she asked.

"I've had this question bottled up for quite some time Ginny." he said. "Its rather important that you don't lie."

"Now Harry." said Ginny sounding a bit mad. "Would I ever lie to you?"

"You might." joked Harry.

A smile came to Ginny's face. "What would make you say that Harry?" she asked. She was quite puzzled why he had asked her that.

"Because you always could." he smirked.

"Just get on with the question." she laughed.

"Ok, ok." Harry said. "Do you love me or not?"

Ginny was shocked when she heard him ask her that. "Harry." she said. "I uh, I- I- I do love you." She wrapped her arms around Harry and started crying. "I've been living a lie saying that I got over you for almost two years now Harry. It feels so good to finally say it." She continued to cry into his shoulder.

Ron came down the stairs of the dorm. "Whats up with Gin?" he asked.

"She finally said she loved me." said Harry. "Then she just broke down and started crying. I don't get it."

"Well at least she's stopped living the lie about getting over you." Ron said.

"Yeah I found out about that too." said Harry. "Just go back to bed Ron. I"ll take care of Ginny."

"Ok Harry." said Ron. With that Ron headed up to the dorms and fell asleep.

"Why couldn't you tell me this before Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I just couldn't." Ginny cried. "I just wanted to grab your attention so you would notice me. It was just the way I chose to do it Harry. It was beyond my own will."

"Ok." said Harry. "The point is that you finally told me. You don't have to walk around with the lie anymore Ginny. It's gone. The secret and the lie are gone. There's no longer any need to mope around with it. The dragon's off your chest."

Ginny laughed and removed her head from his shoulder, but she kept on holding onto him as though he was going to die if she let go of him. "No Harry." she said rather seriously. "It left a scar. A scar that can never be removed. This scar will be in me for the rest of my life." She looked at Harry's forehead. "Its not like your scar. It's not visible. It's only felt by me. Since I kept that from you the scar will never leave me. Even when I'm dead. Just like yours. Except that you and I are the only ones that know about it. I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry." She brought her head closer and the two kissed.

"Its ok Ginny." Harry said. "You're with me now."

Both continued to kiss then fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

So now we know what Ginny had to say. Look forward to a sequal to this sometime in the near future. 


End file.
